


Cupcake Wars

by FriendLey



Series: Forever [13]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Cupcakes, Donuts, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Elizabeth finally gets her donuts.





	Cupcake Wars

Henry chuckled as Elizabeth dramatically claimed, "There is no food in this house!"

Elizabeth opened the cupboards, then the fridge, and then stared at the pile of dirty dishes that once had the food she needed. She turned on her heels and grabbed her bags from her home office.

"Where are you going?" asked Henry, following her with his messenger bag still clutched in one hand.

"To the office."

"But you just got home!"

"Well, there are donuts in the office so…" Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss before walking out of the front door.

Henry got in his own car and backed out of the driveway to go to the FBI building. On his way out, he spotted the local bakery across the street. Telling himself that he could afford to be a little late, he made a U-turn.

…

"Ma'am, a delivery man is here for you from Pat and Pat's Bakeshop," said Blake, poking his head in Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth's forehead crinkled in thought. "But I didn't order—"

"Hey, babe," greeted Henry, striding in after thanking Blake. He was wearing a charming smile on his lips, his messenger bag was slung over his shoulder, and in his hand was a plastic bag.

Elizabeth pushed her chair away from the table and got up. She walked over to her husband, grinning from ear to ear. "Hi! Aren't you supposed to be at the FBI? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed my wife when she was pulled out of my arms early this morning," he kissed her. "So, I drove here after my meeting with the FBI bearing, if I remember correctly, the food that our house does not have."

Elizabeth chuckled, taking the bag from Henry's hand and then peering inside. "This is not just food. These are cupcakes."

"And donuts." Henry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Donuts?" asked Elizabeth, her eyes widening. She quickly turned around and settled the pastries on the coffee table.

Henry put down his bag and joined her on the couch.

"I am in desperate need of a donut today," said Elizabeth with an exaggerated sigh. "Matt ate the last donut so all Blake could get me were muffins." She took out the boxes of pastries and went for the donuts first. "Now on normal days, muffins are fine. But today is not a normal day and a muffin does not make a donut."

She took a bite off of one donut. "Hmm. Oh, God. This is heaven." She kicked off her shoes and then snuggled closer to Henry who put an arm around her.

She lifted her donut to her husband, silently asking if he'd like a bite. Henry opened his mouth in response and she fed him.

They were both quiet for a while, focusing all their attention to the donuts and cupcakes.

"So, how was your asset?" Elizabeth finally asked in between chewing a cupcake.

"Something happened and we're in the blind again. I pushed our meeting to tonight so," Henry frowned apologetically, "can't do Cupcake Wars later."

"What?" Elizabeth drew away from him, her arrows narrowed to slits and her mouth agape in fake anger. "Henry!"

"I know, I know! But see here?" He pointed to her cupcake. "We've got the real thing. Let's binge tomorrow night."

Elizabeth continued to frown at him, trying to decide whether or not to continue the argument. With a sigh, she settled back beside him. "Okay. Fine. But you have to listen to the spoilers Blake told me."

Henry laughed. "Shoot."

"Broccoli frosting."

"What? That's just torture." Henry complained to a grinning Elizabeth. "How are we gonna survive not watching that episode tonight?"

"Exactly. Ugh, I'm so full." She glanced at him, raising her cupcake to his line of sight. "Please finish this."

Henry took the cupcake but didn't eat it. He put it back in the box and then asked Elizabeth, "You're full already? But I had something more planned during this rare, bonding moment between us."

"If what you have planned involves a croissant, a danish, or even ice cream, it will have to wait until tomorrow night or… until I'm hungry again." She rubbed her tummy.

Henry shrugged. "Okay. Anyway, it's so much better just sitting here, holding you. Like how it was this morning when you left me."

Elizabeth slapped him lightly on the chest. Henry caught her hand and then held it over his heart, his breath matching hers.

Elizabeth rested her head against his shoulder. "Just out of curiosity…"

"Hmm,"

"What did you have planned?"

"Oh, you know… sex."

Elizabeth laughed. "We can't do that here! I told you! Did you think you could bribe me with the donuts?"

Henry didn't reply.

She looked at him. "Oh, my God! You did! Well, you may not be getting any right now—"

"Which is fine with me. Cuddling is sexier. Man, we must be getting older."

"—but you are definitely getting something tomorrow night, delivery man"

"Oh, boy. Cupcake Wars  _and_ sex."

Elizabeth giggled, returning her head back to his shoulder and playing with his hand. She almost dozed off until Blake interrupted the two of them minutes later.

"Bye, babe," she said, lazily kissing him goodbye.

"Tomorrow night," Henry reminded her as Blake tried to whisk her out faster than Elizabeth was willing.

"You better not bail!"


End file.
